Jogo Copperpot
Jogo Copperpot is a male halfling and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. History Jogo Copperpot was the mayor of Roadshire in 1159, MR. He was elected after a tough campaign with the incumbent, Wellsby Tunnley, who had ruled for several terms. Jogo arranged to have rumors planted late in the election claiming that Tunnley had abused his office to help his art dealership business. These rumors caused Jogo to narrowly win his bid for mayor. Shortly after Jogo took office hired a squad of the Dirty Dogs Mercenary Company to raid and pillage rural farmsteads and hamlets south of Roadshire. He provided them with a letter to make it appear that it was Tunnley and High Mayoress Loba Rowich who had hired them in order to undermine Jogo's rule. Naturally, as the Dirty Dogs did their work, he began receiving reports of raids by a band of humans in the rural area south of Roadshire. He publically claimed that because the bandits of the Bandit Woods had been especially active and organized lately he did not wish to devote any of the Drezzen's Destroyers to the investigation and put out the word that he was looking for a band of adventurers to look into it. It was his hope to use the whatever adventurers he found as dupes to "discover" the "conspiracy" between Tunnley and Rowich that he'd arranged to have planted. On the 16th of Unicorn, 1159, the Joined of Vesper, ignorant of Jogo's real motivations, agreed to take the job in exchange for the Mayor's office funding the resurrection of their fallen companion, Edna Maude. Mayor Copperpot agreed and suggested they begin their search with Cliffbarrow, a hamlet that they'd not received word from in several days. Four days later the Joined returned with the few survivors of the hamlet, a tale of a band of humans who slaughtered the rest of the town and a letter incriminating Wellsby Tunnley and High Mayoress Loba Rowich in their actions. Jogo dispatched his bodyguard, Arabella Goodbody, and a few of the Drezzen's Destroyers to apprehend Wellsby, who was arrested without incident. Although Tunnley protested his innocence, he was tried and found guilty on the 23rd of Unicorn, 1159. On the 25th of Unicorn Wellsby Tunnley was hanged, though Jogo presented a confession letter that he falsely claimed Tunnley wrote just before he was executed, confirming the charges against him and further implicating High Mayoress Rowich. Civil Unrest Jogo Copperpot officially demanded that High Mayoress Loba Rowich surrender herself for trial in Roadshire, but she she steadfastly refused, claiming the evidence against her was baseless and condemning the execution of Wellsby Tunnley. In response Jogo initiated a letter writing and town crier campaign arguing that if the High Mayoress were innocent she would not fear a fair trial. The High Mayoress stated that she did not fear the truth, but questioned that she would get a fair hearing from Copperpot and that she would never submit to his judgement. After more than a month the public pressure among the people of the Shires grew and Loba Rowich finally agreed to a Council of the Mayors in a neutral location with the Church of Arvoreen providing security to address the matter. The shire of Townsville was ultimately agreed upon and the council was held in Townsville. The council dragged on for seven days of debate and counter debate and votes. During the meeting Jogo demanded that the High Mayoress report to Roadshire to answer the charges against her in both the letter recovered by the Joined of Vesper as well as Wellsby Tunnley's written confession. Rowich refused, condemning Tunnley's execution and dismissing the accusations as baseless and insisting she would be unjustly found guilty as Wellsby Tunley had been. Finally, on the 7th of Lion the deadlock was broken and the Council of Mayors narrowly voted that High Mayoress Roba Lowich should report to Roadshire for trial. Roadshire, Rivershire, South Point and Cliffshire voted in favor of the motion, Home, Drezzenville and Nowheresville voted against and Townsville abstained. Enraged, Rowich called this decision a travesty of justice, attacked the validity of Mayor Copperpot’s evidence and condemned in the strongest terms his execution of Wellsby Tunnley. She declared his case baseless and stated that she would never submit herself to his justice. Mayor Copperpot pointed out that that as he led the only Shire with a real military, she would surrender herself or be taken by force to face justice. Mayor Jogo Copperpot led Roadshire’s militia and the majority of the Drezzen’s Destroyers on Home. Guardian Maxima Banksbee, the head of Roadshire’s temple of Arvoreen refused to march in Copperpot’s army, but stated that she would defend the shire while most of the warriors were away. The Battle of Home On the 18th of Lion, Roadshire’s militia and the vast majority of the Drezzen’s Destroyers march to Home, demanding that High Mayoress Loba Rowich be turned over. High Mayoress Loba refused and the citizens of Home seemed to defend her. Jogo launched the an attack on the city the following day and Loba personally led the defense. Further, the clerics of Arvoreen in Home did not remain neutral as those in Roadshire had, and fought alongside Loba's forces. Jogo's forces were badly defeated, and he retreated back to Roadshire. The Battle of Jogo's Fall Mayor Jogo retreated with his army to Roadshire to regroup after his defeat at the Battle of Home. When he arrived however, he was met instead with the assembled forces of the city watch and the clerics of Arvoreen, led by Guardian Maxima Banksbee. The clerics claimed they'd searched Jogo's offices in his absence and that the war was begun on a lie. They claimed that neither Wellsby Tunnley nor Loba Rowich were involved in the attacks by the Dirty Dogs, and claimed that it was Jogo who had hired them in an elaborate ploy to take over the Shires. Jogo furiously denied the charges and ordered his forces to attack and force their way into the city. In the brief battle that followed Jogo was slain, and the surviving Drezzen's Destroyers and Roadshire militia stood down at Guardian Maxima's orders. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs